Tango pour deux
by Cherub Ishtar
Summary: Stiles est obligé de se marier, bien qu'il ne le veuille pas. Mais pourquoi une telle chose a pu arriver ? Parce que Peter évidemment !


Hey ! C'est ma toute première fic, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! De plus je n'ai pas de bêta, si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Rating K+ pour le moment, mais ça évolura au fil de l'histoire.

* * *

POV Stiles

Chapitre 1 I've been loving you too long

C'est arrivé. Le moment où il allait perdre sa liberté est venu. Dans la dernière pièce où il aura été célibataire, il se regarde dans le miroir et lutte contre ses larmes. S'il pleure, ses yeux seront rouges et Lydia sera fâchée. Elle qui a tout fait pour rendre ce mariage un peu moins tragique.

Il détourne ses yeux de la glace, n'arrivant plus à soutenir son propre regard. Il s'assoit lourdement sur un fauteuil puis regarde sa montre. Dans quinze minutes. Dans quinze minutes ce sera la fin de cette attente insupportable et le terme définitif de ses rêves de bonheur.

Ce mariage forcé le tuait de l'intérieur, vidait son corps de toutes ses forces depuis qu'il a été annoncé. La perspective de cette union avec un homme qui pourrait être son père le répugnait. Cependant, à cette heure, ce n'est pas du dégoût que Stiles ressent, mais de la tristesse. A cet instant, c'est à son hypothétique amour futur, à cette passion qui n'aura jamais lieu qu'il dois faire ses adieux. Ce n'est pas une chose facile, car ce rêve s'est construit brique par brique depuis son enfance au fil des récits de contes de fées, des livres, des films et des chansons d'amour. Il doit pourtant s'y résigner. Il n'aura pas l'opportunité de le réaliser. Il n'aura jamais son happy end, comme tous les héros de comédie romantique.

Ressassant ses souvenirs, Stiles pense à cette chanson si triste que sa mère adorait écouter, _I've been loving you too long_ chantée par Otis Redding. Après sa mort, son père l'écoutait les soirs où son travail avait été épuisant et qu'il avait besoin de temps seul, affalé dans le canapé et les yeux dans le vague. C'est une chanson des années soixante, dans laquelle un homme suppliait sa femme de ne pas le quitter, déclarant qu'il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps pour arrêter maintenant.

Cette chanson s'applique très bien à sa situation. Stiles ne veut pas arrêter d'aimer et de croire en ce rêve de trouver son âme-sœur. Il veut pouvoir continuer à y croire et, peut être même un jour, le réaliser. Coup d'œil à la montre. Plus que cinq minutes. Dans cinq minutes on l'appellera, on arrangera son tuxedo en le houspillant, on lui collera un bouquet dans les bras et on le suppliera, pitié, de sourire. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on se marie à l'homme le plus riche et le plus influent de Beacon Hills.

Evidemment, les gens ne comprenaient pas que l'on redoute de se marier avec cet homme, s'ils avaient été à sa place, ils auraient été plus qu'heureux. Mais c'est Stiles qui avait été choisi. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Son père et lui était en difficulté financière et l'homme avait menacé de saisir leur maison s'il refusait. Et le voilà aujourd'hui, subissant un mariage forcé au XXIe siècle aux Etats Unis.

Deux minutes. Le futur jeune marié respire longuement une nouvelle fois, puis, dans un élan de panique, essaye de trouver un moyen de fuite. C'était inutile, car les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent pas, et la seule porte de la pièce mènent directement à la salle où il est censé prononcer ses vœux.

Stiles se lève soudainement et commence à tripoter son costume, à se parler à voix haute à vive allure. La détresse avait calmé son hyperactivité et l'avait rendu quasiment catatonique mais la peur qu'il a ressenti en voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes l'avait rendu anxieux et plus desespéré que jamais.

On toque à la porte. Stiles arrange un peu son costume puis ouvre. C'est le témoin de l'autre, Deucalion, qui lui signifie que la cérémonie va commencer. Il fait un signe et on lui met un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras. L'estomac noué et un peu nauséeux, Stiles se rend jusqu'au bout de l'allée qu'il doit remonter. Il attrape le bras de son père qui lui glisse un "ça va ?" préocuppé. En remontant l'allée au son de l'orchestre, il observe les invités. D'un côté, ceux qui sont heureux pour l'autre, le félicitant mentalement de son fiancé si jeune, beau et intelligent, diplômé de l'école du FBI, persuadés que cette union est totalement consentie. De l'autre les proches de Stiles, tous préocupés, confus et généralement moroses.

Il est arrivé au bout de l'allée. Son père le serre dans ses bras, puis le remet à son futur mari à contre coeur. Stiles fait face au maire sans jeter un seul regard vers l'homme à ses côtés. Il devine pourtant que l'autre ne fait pas de même à la manière dont son visage cuit sous le regard qu'il lui lance. Stiles lutte contre son hyperactivité durant tout le discours du maire, la tentation de tripoter ses vêtements où d'interrompre le maire pour le rectifier devenant de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent.

Finalement, le maire pose la fameuse question.

" M. Stilinski, voulez-vous prendre pour époux M. Hale ici-présent ?"

Un oui arrache la bouche de Stiles.

"M. Hale, voulez-vous prendre pour époux M. Stilinski ici-présent ?"

Un oui rauque fait écho à celui de Stiles. Le malheureux Stiles devenu Stiles Hale retient ses larmes.

" Vous pouvez embrasser le marié ! " lance le maire.

Stiles est donc obligé de se tourner et de faire face à celui qui est devenu son mari pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie. Il pousse un cri de surprise tellement ce qu'il voit le surprend.

Ce n'est pas le bon Hale.


End file.
